paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall hosts AFV
Since its the 25th anniversary of America's Funniest Home Videos im going to do a story about Marshall hosting the show this is my first story im doing alone for the first time. I do not own the paw patrol characters, Tundra belongs to tundrathesnowpup. I hope you enjoy my story. 'characters' *Ryder *Chase *Rocky *Tundra *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Rubble 'summary' Marshall hopes that one day he would host a show, but he gets his chance when Tom Bergeron gets sick on the start of the 25th season and can't host the show, Marshall must come in and save the show. 'Story' Theme Song: ☀https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls5hv4ewGiI It was a beautiful day in Adventure bay and the pups were playing "tug the chew toy", while Rocky and Tundra went inside the lookout when they heard laughing, Tundra turns to see if Rocky was laughing. "Are you laughing Rocky?" Tundra said looking at Rocky. "No im not laughing, it came from above." Rocky said, pointing above them. "Lets go see who's laughing" Tundra said running to the elevator. "Im right behind you Tundra" Rocky said running to the elevator with Tundra. Both Tundra and Rocky made it up the elevator, when they were at the top they see that Ryder was the one laughing really hard on the floor and can't stop, Rocky and Tundra walk up to Ryder who was now calming down his laughter. "Why are you laughing, Ryder?" Tundra asked looking down at Ryder who was still trying to control his laughter. "Because im waching America's Funniest Home Videos, HAHAHAHAHA" Ryder said, looking back at the screen and looking at Rocky and Tundra. "America's Funniest Home Videos, what's that?" Rocky said, looking confused "It's a long running tv show were people send in videos of themselves or their animals, and it airs on the show, then at the end of the show the audience has to vote for the funniest video and the winner wins $10,000." Ryder said, explaining to the pups. Just then, Chase and the rest of the pups show up after the game of tug-of-war. "I was distracted by someone laughing." Chase muttered, looking upset. "Sorry Chase, i'll challenge you to a wematch" Zuma said, apologizing to Chase. Then the pups stop to look at the screen to see videos of people doing stupid things and funny animals in halloween costumes the pups bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, the kid with the basebal bat broke that window but did not notice" Marshall said laughing. video comes up with a shark. What's between a shark and a dork? its a shork. Tom said, narrating the video. the bull shark bumps into the dock and the pups laughed again this time they laughed really hard. "HAHAHAHA, that stupid shark- he didn't notice what was in front of him!" Chase laughed at the video. "Ryder what we waching?" Skye asked, looking at Ryder. "America's Funniest Home Videos" Ryder responded, answering Skye's question. "OH! I love that show." Rubble barked, getting all excited about it. "Who's hosting the show?" Marshall asked. "Tom Bergeron!" Ryder and Rubble said, answering Marshall's question. Ryder and Rubble explain to the pups about the show on what year the show started who hosted the show before Tom came the pups were all exited. "Wow, I wish I could host AFV" Marshall said hopeing his dream would come true. "You would make a good host for the show" Rubble said to complement Marshall. "Thanks Rubble" Marshall grinned, taking his complement. Just then Ryder's pup pad rings ,and you will never believe who is calling him. "Hello- Ryder here" Ryder said, answering his pup pad. "Hello Ryder, it's me, Tom Bergeron" Tom introduced himself to Ryder through the screen. "Tom... The Host of AFV?" Ryder stammered, in shock to be talking to the host of AFV. "Yes- that's me" Tom said, looking happy "Who is it Ryder?" Rubble asked, looking up at Ryder curiously. "it's Tom Bergeron!" Ryder said looking exited that the host of AFV is talking to him. the pups get all excited that Tom is calling Ryder and the pups, the pups cheered and jumped around excitedly "So what is it Tom?" Ryder calmed down and looked down at Tom on his screen. "I was wondering if you and the pups could come to the 25th show of AFV!" Tom suggested, a smile on his face.. "Sure- we'll come! i'll tell the pups the good news!" Ryder agreed, almost bursting with excitement. "Thanks Ryder" Tom said closing the chat. Ryder puts down his pup pad and jumps excitedly and cheering "what is it Ryder? Does Tom need help?" Chase said, ready for action. "No, we have just been invited to be on the 25th season of the show!" Ryder saie to the pups looking all happy. the pups cheered with joy as Ryder told them the good news, now they're going to the 25 season of AFV. the pups got their gear and reported for duty. "PAW patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase barked in determination. "Ok pups, this is not a mission, we're actually just going to hollywood to See AFV, so we will need all of you pups, but not your equipment. But just in case, Marshall i'll need you to bring your medical response to see if anyone is sick" Ryder said looking at Marshall. "I'm fired up!" Marshall barked, ready for action. "All right Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said sliding down the poll. the pups howled as run to their vehicles and slide down the slide and set out towards Hollywood, California. After traveling 900 miles from Adventure Bay, making stops and sleeping along the way, they finally reached Hollywood and made it to the studio were the show was being held, Ryder and the pups were majorly excited. "I can't wait to meet Tom Bergeron in person! i'm so excited" skye said doing aback flip. "Yea we can't wait ether Skye! Rocky and I are so excited" Tundra giggled, holding Rocky's paw. "Well hello Ryder! I'm glad you and the pups could make it to the show." Tom greeted them, welcoming Ryder and the pups. "Thanks Tom! were glad to be here." Ryder grinned, looking so happy. "Let me introduce you to the pups, that's Chase, Skye, Rocky, Tundra, Zuma, Rubble, wait where's Marshall?" Ryder said looking for Marshall. "i'm coming, whoa" Marshall trips on a hose And knocks down all of the PAW Patrol. "Made it, sorry pups!" Marshall chuckled as he rested on top of the other pups. "Ryder who's that Dalmatian pup? He's funny." Tom said, trying not to laugh. "Oh haha that's Marshall. He's a clumsy pup, but funny" Ryder said laughing. "Well it's nice to meet you all, *''cough cough*, come i'll show you the studio." Tom said showing Ryder and the pups inside. "you ok Tom?" Ryder said looking worried. "yea im fine, come i'll show you inside." Tom said showing Ryder and the pups inside. "ok, come on pups" Ryder said following Tom. "Ok" the pups said following Ryder and Tom. Tom showed Ryder and the pups inside and they could not believe they were standing on the stage were the show will start, there's tv monitors showing the logo for AFV25 everywhere. The pups were stunned. "Wow" Ryder and the pups said looking stunned to see the set. "Yep wow, it's ready for the start of the 25th season" Tom said, looking at Ryder and the pups. "Hey Tom who's this?" The person said asking Tom. "Jess, this is Ryder, Ryder, this is Jess, She introduces me on the start of the show." Tom said introducing Jess to Ryder and the pups. "Hello, i'm Ryder and these are my pups, Chase, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Tundra... Now where'd Marshall go again?" Ryder said looking for the Dalmatian. "Im here, whoa" Marshall trips and falls nocking down the pups like bowling pins before landing on there feet. "Sorry pups didn't mean to bowl you over in fact I just made a strike." Marshall beamed, making Ryder, Tom, Jess, and the pups laugh. "Hahahahahah, and who's the Dalmation he's halarious Ryder?" Jess said still laughing at the joke marshall said. "Oh that's Marshall, he's a bit of clumsy pup. Well, most of the time" Ryder said laughing and introducing Marshall to Jess. "Ok now that we're all here, the show is going to start soon- Just in time too, because everyone's coming in right now" the produce said pointing to the audience that was starting to pile in through the doors. "Ok let's start the (cough) (cough) show" Tom said coughing in a weak voice. "Tom, are you sure you're ok?" Ryder said, looking worried again. "yea im (cough, cough) no i'm not" Tom said looking sick "Marshall use youre medical reponse to check how Tom's feelling" Ryder said looking at Marshall. "im fired up, ok Ryder" Marshall said walking Tom to his emergency vehicle. Marshall was checking out Tom In his vehicle, but gives everyone and everypup the bad news. "Pups, everyone i'm afraid I have som bad news, Tom can't host tonight." Marshall said giving everyon, and pup the bad news, they all were shocked. "Well if he can't host the show, I guess we're going to have to cancel." The producer said with a sad expression. "Wait! But the show must go on!" Tundra barked, almost yelling at the top of her voice. "Well who's going to host the show if Tom's sick?" The producer muttered, looking at Tundra. "I'll do it!" Marshall offered, stepping up to the challenge. "Are you sure Marshall? That's a big challenge for a pup" Ryder said looking at Marshall. "I can do this Ryder, i'm clumsy and funny! The crowd will love me!" Marshall said before he trips on the skateboard and rides it to the costume area. "whoa, lookout" Marshall said crashing into the costume. After Marshall crashes into the costumes the pups, Ryder, Jess, the producers, and Tom who was laughing/coughing at the same time. "Let Marshall do it, he's really funny and clumsy(cough cough)" Tom said in a weak voice. "well... Ok we'll give him a chance, he really is funny" The producer nodded, giving the ok. "Really? thanks! Aroooooo!" Marshall said jumping with joy. "Ok let's get Marshall ready for the show, we have 20 minutes" the producer said rushing to start. 18 minutes have passed and Marshall was ready to go to work. Marshall comes out of the dressing room and the pups looked surprised to see him. "Wow Marshall, you look great in that outfit!" Chase grinned, looking over his friend "Thanks Chase, I didn't knew they had one that fit!" Marshall laughed, looking at the outfit. "Come on Marshall, it's time" the producer said signaling Marshall. "Ok coming, whoa!" Marshall trips and hits the producer with his head. "sorry" Marshall apologized "Thats ok... come on let's go, your friends are waiting for you to start the show." The producer said, pointing to his friends in the audience. "Ok let's do this" Marshall said all fired up. "hay everboody im Jess sorry Tom is out sick but we have one member of the paw patrol who is going to be hosting this show" Jess said explaining to the audience. audience claps as marshall narrates the beginning. "Here's a sneak peek of tonight's 25th season of AFV" Marshal said, starting to narrate. show a woman trying to swing but falls on a rock(laughing) woman: don't pull to hard. (Smack) ohh boy: (Kicks the soccerball and hits the window) (laughing) audience: (claps and cheers) jess: Tonight on the 25 anivversary of America's Funniest Home Videos! Now here he is, your new guest host for AFV. the PAW patrol: Marshall! audience:(Claps and cheers for Marshall) Marshall: Hay, whoa, Ooff, im good. Audence: (Laughing) Marshall: I was hoping this day will come, me hosting a show for the first time, this is the 25 anniversary Of AFV! Audience: (claps and cheers) Marshall: almost forgot, thank u guys for the introduction, btw my friends are here- right there sitting in the audience! Audience: (claps and cheers) Marshall: ok with all that said- let's go to the tapes. Video with a man on an atv Marshall: welcome to the forest of instant payback Man drives to the tree, tree falls and hits him Audeince: Laughing Man: (laughing) I got that on Video Next video Boy trying to jump over a box Marshall: he's thinking big, but not as big as that box! boy hits his you know what boy: groans Audience: Laughs Next video: a man on a snowbord Marshall: who's ready for the sweet clang of failure hits in the gut Audience: Laughs Next video owner playing with an air Hawks toy Marshall: Even you're dog knows this is an outdoor toy toy breaks the glass dog runs out of the way Audience: Laughs Marshall: hey! Rubble! it's You! Rubble: (laugh) yea right, marshall! video with a bulldog not feching Marshall: he ''looks fetching...but he sure isn't! Audience and Rubble: laughing the owner throws more balls at the bulldog but still not playing Rubble laughs even harder that the video was making him laugh, (the minute after the break more videos). Next video: dad swinging a boy boy: (screams) im gettin dizzy when you do it Marshal: Your not the only one kid Dad gets dizzy and falls Audience: laughs next video: sled race video Man: 1 2 3 Go! the kids go off unaware that there heading twords the cars Man: watch out! Look out! Marshall: (echoing) NICE...ONE...DAD! the dad saves the day stops them from hitting the hood of the truck Audience: laughs Marshall: ok you know that bulldog video that we just showed u? Let's go back and see if he's still fetching enough, Btw I just love to make Rubble laugh. Rubbl: itss working Marshall back to the bulldog video (the bulldo still not fetching the more balls the owner throws at him the more bord he gets, Rubble laughs really hard that he's watching the video) (the next minute after the breake) Marshall: ok I decided to do this game because it's one of my favorite games I played when I watched this show, the game that started it all its Head,Gut, or Groin Marshall: I Chose Rocky, Tundra, and Chase to play because there my friends and they really want to be on tv. Chase: it's true, I love the camera Rocky: im ready to play Tundra: Me too Marshal: ok heress how this is gonna work we play the video and we puase it so u can guess where the person is gonna get hit, u ready? Chase, Rocky, and Tundra: we're ready! Marshall: ok first up we have a kid and his father playing baseball. (video plays and stops as the kid hit the ball) Marshall: ok thatss all were gonna show you, now where do you think he will get hit? Tundra: im gonna say groin. Rocky: im gonna have to agree with Tundra. Marshall: why do you think he will get hit? Tundra: because the ball is in position waiting to strike, and it's going at a streaght angle. Chase: im gonna have to say head, because ive seen people get hit in the head by a ball before. Marshall: and that was me I get hit almost all the time. Rubble: and me. (Audeance laughs) Marshall: ok let's see if the three of u are right. (video plays again and Rocky and Tundra were right) man: (groans) (audeance cheers and claps for the pups) Marshall: im impressed that you two got the first one right. Marshall: Chase you still have your Chase to get in this one, next up a man on crutches (the video plays and stops with two people in sight) Marshall: that's all where gonna show you, now who and where will they get hit? Tundra: second guy on the left, he will get hit in the gut, cause ivee seen it before. Chase and Rocky: me too. Marshall: ok letss see if thatss right. (video plays and turns out they were correct as well) Marshall: well you and Tundra are still tied, Chase come on buddy you can tie it up right here, last one a man playing soccer with his son. (video plays and stops before they exposed the answer) Marshall: Ok that's all were gonna show you, now where will the kid get hit? Chase: head because the teen is almost at the hightt as the father. Tundra: im gonna have to agree with Chase on that one. Rocky: me too. Marshall: ok let's see if all of you are right. (video plays and it turns out they were all right) Marshall: wow you all got that right, and Chase you did your best to tie it up. ♙Chase: yea I did do my best. Rocky: you did good Chase. Tundra: yea you did a good job. Marshall: we're gonna give you all AFV on dvd and a Tom burgeron bobble head. Tundra: wow thanks Marshall. Rocky: Thanks Marshall. Chase: Thank you Marshall. Marshall: no problem, now let's get back to other videos. Video with the kid under the bedsheet Marshal: this kid doesn't want to go to bed, but the bed sheet dissagrees. Audience: laughs Video with the baby holding a phone Marshall: Your baby likes ur phon, but he doesn't like your ring tone Phone: (rings) Baby: (throws it and crys) Audience: laughs At the end of the show Marshall: now next Sunday Tom will be here to announce the winners of the best video of all time, now thank u guys for coming and see you next weekend. everyone cheered and whistles when the show finishe. After the show Ryder and the pups congaduate Marshall for saving the show Chase: Marshall you were great out there. Ryder: I'm proud of you Marshall. Rocky: nice job buddy. Tundra: we're happy you did the show. Marshall: thanks pups I can't wait to do it again. The EndCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:CrossoversCategory:Pups' Adventures